raulelistestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel/Relationships
Fairy Tail Guild Happy Happy is Natsu's inseparable companion and best friend. Natsu raised his egg with Lisanna and they have been together since his birth. Happy usually mimics and agrees with Natsu's ideas and says "Aye sir!" most of the time. They care deeply for each other and will often risk their own safety to help each other. Lucy Heartfilia ]] Natsu is the person who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail and has described her as a nice and kind person. Natsu and Happy always go on missions with Lucy and have the tendency to break into her house anytime of the day. Although he usually teases her, Natsu actually cares for Lucy very much. They have become very close friends, even to the point where he cried when he thought Lucy was leaving the guild during. He often saves her when she is in trouble, such as when he saved her when she got captured by Bora, then when she was captured by Jose Porla and when she was captured and beaten up by Gajeel Redfox. During their time in Edolas, when he heard that she was about to be executed, he got angry and he threatened to kill the guards if they touched her. During the S-Class Trial, he protected Lucy from being killed by Kain and then decides to form their team temporary to defeat Grimoire Heart. Gray Fullbuster Natsu and Gray share a competitive and yet a close relationship. Gray is considered Natsu's main rival and they are constantly seen fighting each other, and it's been like that ever since they met as children.Lucy believed that the two always fighting because they are using different elements "Natsu uses fire,Gray uses ice".Even Natsu accuses Gray of being a pervert due to his stripping problem. Although they are constantly fighting they truly care for each other and will do anything in order to protect each other. During their time on Galuna Island Natsu stops Gray not once but twice from killing himself after Gray attempt to use Iced Shell,and while in the Tower of Heaven Gray saved Natsu after he was eaten by Fukurou. Erza Scarlet Natsu and Erza seem to have a close relation Erza stated that Gray, Natsu, and herself used to take shower together, usually Natsu consider Erza very scary but yet wish to beat her someday. Despite that Natsu cares about Erza very much and considers her a true friend, when she got arrested by the Magic Council during the Lullaby arc, not knowing it was merely a formality, Natsu came to her aid, pretending to be her. In Tower of Heaven arc he fought Jellal to protect her and due to the pain Jellal caused which enraged Natsu to be able to defeat Jellal eventually,and saved Erza after she attempted to sacrifice herself. Afterwords, Natsu made her promise to never risk her life again.In Oración Seis arc after Jellal was revived Natsu attempted to take him out to make sure not to see Erza again but in the end he was the first one to try to stop Jellal's arrest for Erza's sake. Gajeel Redfox Just like Natsu and Wendy, Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer raised by a dragon himself. During the guild war with Phantom Lord Natsu fought and defeated Gajeel. After Gajeel joined Fairy Tail Natsu and Gajeel would provoke each other over pointless subjects such as "who had the strongest cat?" Despite this Natsu and Gajeel really respect each other and when Gajeel and Natsu fought against Laxus, Gajeel saved Natsu's life by turning himself into a living lightning rod. Wendy Marvell Natsu and Wendy have a very friendly relationship. Natsu is the reason behind Wendy joining the Light Team, because she assumed Natsu might know Grandeeney's place. Natsu often looks out for Wendy, and when he helped destroy Nirvana and protected her guild, she hugged him and thanked him for keeping his promise to her. Lisanna Lisanna and Natsu are childhood friends who were close to each other and saw one another as a family. Lisanna helped him raise and hatch Happy's egg. It was stated on different occasions that Natsu may have had feelings for Lisanna. When she supposedly died, no one talked to him about her or reminded him of her out of respect for his feelings. In their reunion, Lisanna hugs Natsu in tears, and after Natsu realized it was Earthland Lisanna, he tries to hug her, but was stopped by Erza who demanded an explanation of Lisanna's disappearance. Zeref Dragneel Gildarts Clive Natsu looks up to Gildarts and is impressed at his strength. He constantly challenges Gildarts to battle, much like he does with Erza Scarlet and Laxus Dreyar and see him as a father figure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 7-8 Others Jellal Fernandes On Natsu's first encounter with Jellal, Natsu sees him as an enemy and fought him in order to protect Erza. Then, when Natsu defeated him, it resulted to Jellal being released from "Zeref's control". After losing all of his memories, Jellal remembers Natsu's name as "A light of hope" and during Natsu's fight against Zero, Jellal interuppted through blasting Natsu though Natsu said fire doesn't work on him. Though, Jellal told Zero that he only remember Natsu all this time and his memories still doesn't remember him. Later, Jellal remember that he was the villain who left a scar on both Natsu and Erza so in return, he wanted to change by helping save Wendy's guild and tried to convince Natsu to accept his flame. But, an enraged Natsu attacks him, telling him that he can't forgive someone who made Erza cry. While Zero tried to attack Natsu, Jellal shields him, much to Natsu's surprise. Jellal told him that he believes in him so he gave Natsu the Flame of Rebuke which helped Natsu in defeating Zero. After all the battles had been finished, the Magic Council arrived to arrest Jellal. Natsu, who now starts to see him as an ally, was the first one who tried to interfere in his arrest by saying that he was one of them. References